transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Comics UK Continuity - Generations
UNOFFICIAL READING ORDER OF THE UK MARVEL COMIC with speculative explanatory notes. Note: This article is part of the Transformers Multiverse article. Four Million years ago State Games ANNUAL 1986 And there shall come a leader ANNUAL 1985 Several hundred years ago Kup's Story UK#132 1984 The Transformers US#1 Powerplay US#2 Prisoner of War US#3 Man of Iron UK# 9-12 1985 The Enemy Within UK#13-17 Raiders of the Last Ark UK#18-21 Autobot's Last Stand US#4 New Order US#5 Worse of Two Evils US#6 Warrior School US#7 Repeat Performance US#8 Decepticon Dambusters UK#29-30 Wrath of Guardian UK#31 Wrath of Grimlock UK#32 Dis-integrated Circuits US#9 The Next Best Thing to Being There US#10 Brainstorm US#11 Primetime US#12 Christmas Breaker UK#41 1986 Crisis of Command UK#42-44 The Icarus Theory UK#45-46 Dinobot Hunt UK#47-50 Shooting Star US#13 Rock 'n' Roll Out US#14 I, Robot Master US#15 Plight of the Bumblebee US#16 Victory ANNUAL 1986 Robot Buster UK#59-60 Devastation Derby UK#61-62 Second Generation UK#63-65 The Smelting Pool US#17 In The Beginning ANNUAL 1986 To a Power Unknown ANNUAL 1986 Bridge to Nowhere US#18 Command Performances US#19 Showdown US#20 In The National Interest UK#74-77 Original Future: 1986 - Rumble, Skywarp etc are freed from the Ark. Ravage is freed from the mine. Red Alert, Inferno, Grapple and Trailbreaker are repaired.'' '' Original Future: 1986 - Missing in Action ANNUAL 1985 Original Future: 1986 - The Night the Transformers Saved Christmas - KIDS COMIC SPECIAL Original Future: 1987 - Hunted ANNUAL 1985 Original Future: 1987 - Plague of the Insecticons ANNUAL 1985 Original Future: 1987 -The Mission ANNUAL 1986 Original Future: 1987 - Return of the Transformers ANNUAL 1986 Original Future: 1987 - Cover UK#100 Original Future: 1992 - Destiny of the Dinobots ANNUAL 1989 Original Future: 2003 - Ark Duty ANNUAL 1987 Original Future: 2006 - The Planet Eater MOVIE ADAPTATION#1 1986 continued Target:2006 UK#78-88 Original Future: 2006 continued - Judgement day MOVIE ADAPTATION#2 1986 continued Aerialbots over America US#21 Heavy Traffic US#22 Decepticon Graffiti US#23 Prey UK#96-97 The Harder They Die UK#98 Under Fire UK#99 Distant Thunder UK#100 Original Future: 2006 continued - The Final battle MOVIE ADAPTATION#3 1986 continued Fallen Angel UK#101-102 Resurrection UK#103-104 Inner Annual Cover ANNUAL 1986 The Gift UK#93 1987 Many Autobots become injured on Earth. Prowl, Jazz etc ' Ring of Hate HEADMASTERS#1 Afterdeath US#24 Gone but not forgotten US#25 Funeral for a Friend US#26 Mistake - Skids is in Limbo.'' '' King of the Hill US#27 Original future: 2007: Wanted Galvatron: Dead or Alive UK#113-114 1987 continued Burning Sky UK#115-116 Hunters UK#117-118 Fire on High UK#119-120 Vicious Circle ANNUAL 1987 Mechanical Difficulties US#28 Crater Critters US#29 The Cure US#30 Ancient Relics UK#125, ACTION FORCE 24-27 Buster Witwicky and the Carwash of Doom US#31 Doomsday For Nebulos ANNUAL 1987 Broken Glass HEADMASTERS#2 Stylor's Story ANNUAL 1987 Original future: 2007 - Headhunt UK#133-134 1987 continued What's in a Name? ANNUAL 1987 Grudge Match UK#135-136 Ladies Night UK#137-138 Used Autobots US#32 Child's Play US#35 Space Hikers US#36 Love and Steel HEADMASTERS#3 Stargazing UK#145 Original Future: 2008 Legacy Of Unicron UK#146-151 '''1988 Toy Soldiers US#37 Brothers in Armour HEADMASTERS#4 World's Apart UK#130-132 The Final Conflict ANNUAL 1987 Enemy Action UK#152-153 Trial by Fire US#38 Desert Island Space US#39 Salvage UK#160-161 The Saga of the Transformers - So Far ANNUAL 1988 Pretender to the Throne US#40 City of Fear UK#164-165 Legion of the Lost UK#166-167 Meltdown UK#168-169 Deadly Games UK#170-171 Wrecking Havoc UK#172-173 Totalled US#41 People Power US#42 Cosmic Carnival US#44 Monstercon from Mars US#45 A Bonus Story COMIC ADVERT Original future: 2008 Prologue UK#180 Original future: Wreck-gar tells a made up story based on the story the ‘Big Broadcast’ '' '' Original future: 2008 Epilogue UK#181 Original future: 2008 Space Pirates UK#182-187 1988 continued Fire Bug UK#188 Dry Run UK#189 Altered Image ANNUAL 1988 Cash and Carnage US#46 (A Pictorial History UK#200) All in the Minds ANNUAL 1988 Cold Comfort and Joy UK#198 1989 Time Wars UK#199-205 The Quest ANNUAL 1989 Note: The space-time rift repairs itself. In this new dark future Galvatron never time-jumped.' Dark Future: 2006 Inner Annual Cover ANNUAL 1987 1989 continued Clubcon US#47 Flames of Boltax US#48 Cold War US#49 Dark Star US#50 Man in the Machine US#51 Fall and Rise of the Decepticon Empire UK#213-214 A Small War UK#232-233 note - ignore date Survivors UK#219-222 Triggerhappy ANNUAL 1989 The Combaticons return to Cybertron with Megatron. Guess who the Mecannibals are having for Dinner?US#52 Recipe for Disaster US#53 Mind Games UK#243 Two Megatrons UK#244 King Con US#54 The Interplanetary Wrestling Championship US#55 Double Deal of the Century UK#228 The Hunting Party UK#229 The Big Shutdown UK#230-231 A Race with the Devil UK#215-216 note - ignore date Deathbringer UK#235-236 Way of the Warrior UK#237 Survival Run UK#238 A Savage Place UK#239 Rage UK#241 Assault on the Ark UK#242 Back from the Dead US#56 Resurrection Gambit US#57 All the Familiar Faces US#58 Skindeep US#59 Out to Lunch UK#240 Underworld UK#245 Demons UK#246 Dawn of Darkness UK#247 Fallen Star UK#248 Yesterday's Heroes US#60 Primal Scream US#61 Whose Life Force is it anyway? UK#249 The Greatest Gift of All UK#250 '''1990 Bird Of Prey US#62 Kings of the Wild Frontier US#63 Deadly Obsession US#64 Dark Creation US#65 All Fall Down US#66 Dark Future: 2009 Rhythms of Darkness US#67 1990 continued The Human Factor US#68 Eye of the Storm US#69 The Price of Life US#70 Grimlock revives the Dinobots and arrives back at the Ark. The Nucleon is poured in to many Autobot pods. Megatron and Ratchet are the next to be revived. Inner Annual Cover ANNUAL 1989 Megatron escapes. Inner Annual Cover ANNUAL 1991 Optimus Prime decides not to surrender but to strike a deal with Scorponok. The Battlechargers, Stunticons and Constructicons are repaired.' Perchance To Dream UK#255-260 The flashbacks take place as follows: Prowl was during “Decepticon Graffiti”. Ironhide was after “Man of Iron”. Sunstreaker was before “The Enemy Within”. Wheeljack was during “Shooting Star” and Silverbolt was before “The Gift”. Galvatron’s bug accelerated the revival of the five Autobots. During this story the Ark is deserted because the Autobots are striking a deal with Scorponok. The captured Decepticons are released.' Scorponok is convinced to return to Cybertron but leaves Soundwave and the Battlechargers, Stunticons and Constructicons on Earth. The Decepticons leave first, across the space bridge. Megatron then meets Soundwave's group of Decepticons. Then Motormaster and the Battlechargers leave and join Shockwave. Mindwipe and Triggerhappy leave Shockwave.' Starting Over UK#261 Two Steps Back UK#262 Breakaway UK#263 Once Upon A Time UK#265 Desert Island Risks UK#264 Life in the slow lane UK#266 Mistake: the Decepticons dialogue is the wrong way round. Shockwave manages to steal some Nucleon from the Autobots and uses it to revive the Predacons and the triple-changers. Megatron also acquires some nucleon.' Snow Fun UK#267 Flashback UK#268 Mystery UK#269 Bad Guys Ball UK#270 The Living Nightlights UK#271 Cry Wolf UK#272 Wolf In The Fold UK#273 Where Wolf? UK#274 Secrets UK#275 Bugged UK#276 Internal Affairs UK#277 The House that Wheeljack Built UK#278 Divide and Conquer UK#279 The Four Million Year Itch UK#280 Makin' Tracks UK#281 Shut Up UK#282 Manoeuvres UK#283 Assassins UK#284 External Forces UK#285 The Lesser Evil UK#286 Inside Story UK#287 Front Line UK#288 End oftThe Road UK#289 1991 Magnificent Six ANNUAL 1990 Somehow the Transformers manage to drive Unicron away from Cybertron. 1992 Prime Bomb ANNUAL 1988 1993 Dreadwing Down ANNUAL 1989 Chain Gang ANNUAL 1989 1994 Autobot Hostage LADYBIRD BOOK Decepticons Underground LADYBIRD BOOK Inner Annual Cover ANNUAL 1990 1995 Prime's Rib UK#235 Transformers in Action: Attack at Dawn COMIC-MAGAZIN #2 Transformers In Alaska: Damaged Ship on The High Sea COMIC-MAGAZIN #3 Transformers in Action: The Troy Principle COMIC-MAGAZIN #4 Transformers in Action: The Invasion Of The Decepticons COMIC-MAGAZIN #5 Transformers in the Battle for Peace: A Big Day for Powermaster Optimus Prime COMIC-MAGAZIN #6 1996 Transforming Robots in Action: New York — A City Sinking in terror COMIC-MAGAZIN #7 Transformers in Action: Megatron's Ultimatum COMIC-MAGAZIN #8 The Transformers' Grand Hour: Headmaster of the Dimensions COMIC-MAGAZIN #9 Transformers in Action: Wanderer Between the Worlds COMIC-MAGAZIN #10 Transformers in Action: He Who Laughs Last ... COMIC-MAGAZIN #11 Transformers in Action: "By their Blasters you shall know them ...!" COMIC-MAGAZIN #12 1997 Bumblebee becomes Goldbug once more. The Energon Trap COMIC-MAGAZIN 13 Transformers in Action: The Countdown to a New Space Age! COMIC-MAGAZIN #14 The Cosmic Adventure: Memories of Bumblebee COMIC-MAGAZIN #15 Transforming Robots in Action: The Case of Optimus Prime COMIC-MAGAZIN #16 Transformers in the for Peace: Powermaster Optimus Prime - a Robot, a Hero COMIC-MAGAZIN #17 The Curse of the Pyramids COMIC-MAGAZIN #18 1998 Transformers in Action: Shockwave's Galactic Secret COMIC-MAGAZIN #19 Everyone Makes the Space-Robots? COMIC-MAGAZIN #20 Transformers in Action: In Memory of Earth COMIC-MAGAZIN #21 Secrets of space. From the chronicles of the CYBERTRON: Planet Without Hope COMIC-MAGAZIN #23 circa 2006 Cover UK#300 2010 The Void UK#251 Edge Of Impact UK#252 Shadow Of Evil UK#253 White Fire UK#254 The space-time rift erased the original timeline so Rodimus Prime destroyed his time travel device before he realised he was trapped in the wrong timeline.' Cover UK#150 '''2??? Inner Annual Cover ANNUAL 1988 2356 Aspects of Evil UK#223-227 The flashbacks shown take place in the following order: Megatron was in Original future:1990, Scorponok was in Original future:1991. After Hotrod’s partner Firebolt is killed the Headmasters, Pretenders, Micromasters return to Cybertron. Shockwave in Original future:2003. Then Hotrod becomes Rodimus Prime. After “Time Wars” he ends up in 2009. Galvatron was in 2009 and Unicron in 2010.' '''2510 Peace ANNUAL 1988 Category:Fan Fiction